The Heart of A Child
by WRATH77
Summary: When Isabelle takes in a child pickpocket, Ratigan find himself feeling instincts that he never thought he had. A spinoff from Into The Night. R&R.
1. First Run In

Isabelle and Ratigan were walking down the street, coming back from a high society party.

"I only saw three guards." Isabelle said, fidgeting in her dress a bit, "For a place like that, you think they would have more guards."

"It seems they either like to show off or they are just stupid" Ratigan said, making the thief chuckle. She grabbed one of his hands and intertwined their fingers together ,making the professor blush.

She knows that he's a little iffy about holding hands, it was such an intimate gesture. She found it funny that the man who can be quite dirty in the bedroom is so shy when it comes to holding hands. But she felt him squeeze back her hand, giving her a soft smile.

The moment was was suddenly broken when a small mosueling just barreled between them, grabbing Ratigans watch and trying to run off. But Ratigan snarled and grabbed the child's arm, making her shriek. He held her up and the couple took a look at her.

She was small girl mouse, looking around six years old. She had messy black hair, brown fur and golden eyes. Her clothes looked worn out and she looked skinny. She looked up at Raigan with fright, her tail curled up around her body.

"You little ragamuffin!" Ratigan growled, "Give me back my watch!"

The little girl nodded and trembling, gave Ratigan his watch back.

"Now what to do with you?" he growled out, making her whimper. Isabelle sighed and looked at Ratigan.

"Padriac, put her down. Let me have a word with her."

Ratigan looked at her oddly, but he complied as he put the mouse down and Isabelle took her to the side, crouching to her level.

"Whats your name, sugar?"

"L-Lizzie, Lizzie Sh-Shaunessy."

Isabelle nodded and looked at Lizzie with a sharp gaze.

"Is this your first time stealing?" she asked, with the girl nodding.

"Lizzie, next time, choose your mark more carefully." she said, startling the young girl while Ratigan just raised an eyebrow.

"Also, don't choose big scary men like him." she said, pointing to Ratigan, "They could feel when you lift something from them and they move faster."

Lizzie looked confused, but she nodded. Isabelle then reached into her purse and gave Lizzie some money, standing up.

"Go get something to eat, sugar and remember what I told you."

Lizzie smiled and nodded, running off in a different direction. Isabelle watched her go and then looked at Ratigan, who was looking at her with amusement.

"What?"

"I cannot believe you gave that child advice." he said as Isabelle took his arm, the two of them chuckling. Isabelle looked back, however, wondering if Lizzie will be alright.

AN: Here is my newest GMD story along with a new OC, Lizzie. Yeah, Isabelle is the type of person to give a pickpocket some advice. Read on as Lizzie integrates herself with the Cassidy's and Ratigan.

So, the first time we meet her when she tries to pickpocket Ratigan, big mistake. As you can see, he does not appreciate getting pickpocket, but Isabelle saves her. Lol. Lizzies story will come in later chapter.

Lizzie's looks are important to the story, I will say why in later chapters. If I had a voice actor for her, it would have been Heather O'Rourke, the little girl who played Carol Anne in Poltergeist.

I have to thank my fellow Ratigan fan, Cellenia, cause she gave me the idea to bring a kid into the story. Thanks hun!

Yeah, Ratigan has a problem with holding hands cause its so intimate. So cute when he blushes!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lizzie!


	2. Lost and Found

Isabelle was grumbling to herself as she walked down the street of London, wondering why neil just couldn't give the plans for the Currington Job to Ratigan and then come back tot heir place. But then again, it gave her a good excuse to see her lover, its been awhile since she seen Ratigan.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she a low moan and realized it was coming from the garbage. She took a closer look, moving the garbage around. She then saw a beat up mouseling and to her surprise, she recognized the child.

"Lizzie?"

The child looked at her and whimpered, which broke the thief's heart. She instantly took Lizzie in her arms and rushed to her home.

Isabelle sat on her bed, looking at the little mouse next to her.

Lizzie was quiet when she was brought in, even while Abigail patched her up. She was apparently beaten with fists and a belt; but she still wouldn't tell anyone what happened. Isabelle knows she just has to be patient.

"Lizzie." she said gently, "Honey, what happened?"

Lizzie sniffled and looked down.

"Da-Daddy hot me ca-cause I was hungry. I-I wanted some b-b-bread. He told me to shut up a-and leave mommy alone. They were drinking the bad stuff."

"The bad stuff?"

"Yeah, the drink that smells sweet, but it tastes funny."

Isabelle realized she was referring to liquor and came to the conclusion that her parents were drunks. Her right ear twitched; that was not an environment for a child to grow up in.

"Ma-Mommy didn't help me. She just laughed at what daddy was doing."

Lizzie went quiet again, but continued to speak.

"Mommy doesn't cook a lot and they sometimes don't see me, so I have too look for something to eat. That's why I tried to steal from you."

Isabelle remained quiet as she contemplated the information. She then gave out a long sigh.

"Lizzie, you're going to stay with us, OK?"

She reached out to the mouseling, seeing she instantly flinched from her touch. Isabelle smiled softly and slowly patted her head.

"Don't worry, Lizzie. I'll make sure personally that nobody will ever hurt you again."

AN: Here is the second chapter, woot!

So, Isabelle finds Lizzie beaten up and in the garbage and takes her home. She then finds out Lizzie comes from a bad home and realizes that why Lizzie tried to steal from her. Isabelle has gone into mother lioness mode, world beware!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lizzie!


	3. A New Family

Lizzie looked around her new room, getting used to her new home.

She's been living with the Cassidy's for three weeks and she already adored her new family.

When Isabelle brought her, they immediately warmed up to her, giving her a feeling of safety and warmth she never felt from her own parents.

She like's Rose a lot, she's so pretty and has a really nice voice. She once sang to Lizzie when she couldn't sleep and she was astounded by her voice. But Rose always fussed over hair and clothes, trying to make her look more girly.

Kluas was funny to her' he made funny stuff that was always bubbly. He also gave her candy whenever Isabelle wasn't looking, always giving them to her with a wink. It always made Lizzie giggle.

Abigail was a lot like a mommy; she watched over her, sew her clothes and cooked for her. She really liked her cooking, it was always good.

Neil was a little hard for her to figure out. To Lizzie, he always looked grumpy and angry. But he always gave her books to read, (he somehow found out she loved to read) and assured her she was safe.

She absolutely adored Thomas.

She remembers her father saying that rats were bad people, but Thomas wasn't like that at all. When she first met him, she was scared at first because he was so big and had a scar over his muzzle, also the fact that he cant speak. But overtime, she learned he was like a big teddy bear. She likes it when he picks her up and tickles her tummy. He was always so gentle with her.

Isabelle was another story.

Isabelle found her, she saved her. Whenever she had nightmares, Isabelle was there to hold her and soothe her. She told her funny stories and made her laugh. But most of all, Isabelle was incredible. When Lizzie asked Abigail what Isabelle does, she told her she was a thief and she started tell her of all the jobs she did.

Abigail said all this to entertain Lizzie, but the little mouse took these stories to heart. Isabelle went against the law, won and laughed in their faces. She was incredible, she was like a god.

Lizzie was violently shaken out of her thoughts when an explosion rattled her room. She then heard Isabelle's voice; it was loud, angry and was saying a lot of bad words. She quietly went out of her room and peered around the corner. She saw Isabelle yelling at Klaus and that's when she understood.

Klaus seemed to have accidentally blown up Isabelle's room (again) and the thief was very irate about it. When Isabelle passed the corner with a growl, she noticed Lizzie and her features softened.

"Looks like I need to be away for a while, sugar." she said, seeing Lizzie's face fall.

"You know what?" she said, making Lizzie's ears perked up, "I think its time to meet the professor."

AN: Here we have Lizzie thinking about the Cassidy gang and what she thinks about them.

She likes Rose and Abigail, although she doesn't really like Rose fussing over her.

Klaus is just spoiling her, giving her candy, bad Klaus! She thinks Neil is too grumpy, but she still likes him. She wuvs her uncle Thomas, he's so cuddly.

She worships Isabelle, since Isabelle was the one who saved her and everything. Also, since Isabelle career as a thief and accomplishments, Lizzie see's her as almost god like.

Yeah, Klaus blows up too many stuff and Isabelle just gets pissed off.

Next chapter, Lizzie meets Ratigan, again!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Lizzie and the Cassidy gang!


	4. Meeting the Professor

Annie heard the door to the saloon open and looked, seeing it was Isabelle. She was about o greet her when she saw the little mouse standing closely to the thief.

"Hello, Isabelle." She greeted and then bending down to Lizzie, who held tightly to Isabelle's leg.

"This here is Lizzie. She's going to be staying with us." She said.

Annie was going to say something, but was interrupted when Ratigan came into the room. He saw her, smiled and walked up to her.

"Hello darling." He said, kissing her gently, "What brings you here?"

"Klaus blew up my room…again." She said, making him chuckle. He then caught sight of Lizzie and frowned in surprise.

"Why is she here?" he said, looking at Isabelle, "Why is she even with you?"

"Lizzie is going to stay with us for now on."

Ratigan looked surprised from her declaration and then looked harshly at Lizzie, who tried to hide herself behind Isabelle's legs. Isabelle just smiled at Lizzie.

"Don't worry, honey. He doesn't bite…much." She said, making Ratigan roll his eyes.

"Isabelle, a word." He said, making look at him with exasperation and nodding, taking Lizzie to the pianist, Carl, and asking him to show her some songs. When he nodded, she walked back to Ratigan and took her to the back of the bar.

"Isabelle, why is this child, the same very one that tried to steal my watch, with you?"

"She needs a place to stay, Padriac."

"Why?" he asked incredously.

Isabelle then started to tell Ratigan about Lizzie and her parents and where she found her. His face softened, but he shook his head.

"Isabelle, you can't provide a stable life for that child. Why don't you just put her in an orphanage? What can you possibly give her?"

Isabelle glared at him and folded her arms.

"Everything."

AN: So, here we have Ratigan meeting Lizzie, again and is not happy about it. He really doesn't like it when someone steals from him, especially if it's a kid. Lizzie is just so scared of him all over again.

I finally thought of the name of that pianist in the Rat Trap, he looks like a Carl to me.

So, Ratigan doesn't want Lizzie around, but Isabelle is not letting him have any say in this. He should not have argued with her.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lizzie!


	5. Lizzie's Story

Ratigan was working in his office when he heard a small knock. He said a come in and to his surprise, Lizzie shuffled in, looking down at her shoes. Ever since Isabelle brought her here, she's been very quiet, wondering if she's even a normal child. He brushed those thought aside as the child looked at him with hesitation.

"Yes?" he asked, seeing her looking at him nervously.

M-May I borrow a book?"

He stared at her for a moment and then went to his bookshelf, pulling out a fairytale book . He handed it to Lizzie, who took it quickly.

"Can I read it?" she asked, making him nod.

"Why are you asking me? You don't have to."

Lizzie looked down with her ears drooping.

"M-My daddy didn't like me reading." She said, "He said all girls have to do is look pretty and lay on their backs."

Ratigans ears pinned down in disgust, he never understood men like that. He looked at Lizzie, suddenly seeing himself as a child, looking so alone. He then remembered what Isabelle told him, how she found Lizzie in the garbage, beaten. That's when he decided to ask Lizzie about that.

"Elizabeth." He said, calling her by her full name, "Why didn't you tell anyone what was happening? Such as…the police?" He said those last words with trite, like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Lizzie looked down again, shuffling her feet.

"Because my daddy is a policeman." She said quietly, seeing Ratigan surprised look.

"Daddy said no one is going to believe us. Policemen are supposed to be good, but Daddy isn't good at all."

Ratigan saw how tightly she was holding the book and his heart went out to her. No wonder she didn't tell anyone about the abuse. He reached over and pat her head, seeing her flinch from his touch.

"Elizabeth, Isabelle already told you this, but I am now. No one is ever going to hurt you again."

AN: So, here we have Ratigan and Lizzie having a little bonding moment and we also find out something about Lizzie father.

So the guy is a cop and an abuser. I just think its ten times worse when it's a cop, it just sounds bad. Her father is also a douchebag to women. So, Ratigan is now saying that Lizzie won't be hurt again, he also see his younger self in Lizzie, how nobody helped him.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Lizzie and Isabelle!


	6. Parental Instinct

Ratigan suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, wondering where he was. He then heard a sigh and looked next to him, seeing Isabelle asleep next to him, her head on his chest, realizing he was in his room with her. He then felt a discomfort and realized he had to urinate. He carefully peeled himself away from her and quickly went to the bathroom.

After he was done, he passed by Lizzie's room and heard a soft sound coming from it. He quietly entered her room, lighting a candle. To his surprise, Lizzie wasn't in her bed. He then heard a soft sob and looked at the floor. Lizzie was sitting on the floor, curled up in a blanket, sobbing quietly.

"Elizabeth, what's the matter?" he asked, but he then caught something on the bed. He saw there was a wet stain on it and then looked back at Lizzie.

"Did you urinate on the bed?" he asked, seeing her nod and started to shake.

"Y-Y-Yes, I-I'm sorry." She sobbed, her small body tightening, as if she was expecting a blow. Ratigan stared at her sadly and walked up to her, holding out his hand.

"Let me take you to Isabelle. He said kindly. Lizzie hesitantly took his hand and he walked her to his room, seeing Isabelle fully awake and sitting up on his bed. She stood up and knelt down to Lizzie.

"What happened, sugar?"

"I wet the bed."

Isabelle smiled gently and stood up and said, "Let's get you cleaned up."

As she washed up Lizzies and put her in new clothes; Ratigan got one of his men (who was still awake) to take away Lizzies dirty sheets. When he came back, he saw Lizzie sleeping next to Isabelle, who was stroking her hair. She looked up at him with a lopsided smile.

"She fell asleep in my arms. I didn't have the heart to move her." She said, making Ratigan sigh in resignation. He blew out the candle and went back to bed, careful of the mouseling next between them. He looks at Lizzie and then looked at Isabelle, giving out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly, getting Isabelle's attention.

"What?"

"I'm sorry that I said to put her in an orphanage. I of all people should know the conditions of one."

Isabelle looked at him with curiosity.

"How bad was it?" she asked, knowing that if he kept it inside for so long, it will only devour him.

"It was cold." He explained, "It was always so cold, not enough food and the mice that were in charge were always cruel. It didn't help the fact that I was a rat. I got treated worse than the other children."

Isabelle frowned at that, angry that her lover was treated unfairly. She then thinks of her own life, despite what she's been through, she has her family with her. Well, he fathers side of the family at least. She was loved and cared for, Ratigan wasn't. The differences in their childhoods were vast and it made them into the adults they are today.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Ratigan said her name, noticing she was very quiet.

"You're so quiet, why?"

Isabelle just shrugged and she reached over and cupped Ratigans cheek.

"You know you're not alone anymore, right?" she said softly, making him smile and nuzzle her hand

"I know."

The couple then went to sleep with the little mouse between them.

Isabelle woke up the next morning, a little disoriented and patted her side. Realizing it was empty; her eyes shot open and wondered where Lizzie was. She looked at Ratigan and grin formed on her face.

Lizzie was laying on Ratigan's chest, his arm around the child protectively. Isabelle smiled broadly, wondering if Ratigans parental instincts are in motion.

AN: Here we have an angsty chapter that ends rather cute.

I have read that most children who go through a trauma wet the bed a lot, so Lizzie did that and she expects Ratigan to hit her, but he doesn't. So, she then sleeps with Isabelle and Ratigan, who hasn't done that when they were kids?

Also, some background with Ratigan growing up in an orphanage, which was really shitty and he got treated worse because he was rat. Isabelle knew the differences between them, but she has a clearer perspective on how different their childhoods were.

The ending scene I just had to put, Lizzie would probably look so tiny on his chest, squeee!

Anyway, nejoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lizzie!


	7. Their Little Light

Ratigan was in his office dealing with paperwork, but his mind was elsewhere, focusing on the mouseling that's been with him for the last two weeks.

Lizzie was more open now; she smiled more and is not so nervous now. She still flinches a bit when someone reaches out to touch her, but is not so frequent now. She became fast friends with Fidget; she opened up rather easily to the bat.

Lizzie saw Ratigan in a very respectful light; she always called him Professor, which he thought it was odd for a six year old. She also called Isabelle Isa; for some reason, she couldn't call her by her full name.

Lizzie was also tied to Ratigans moods; when to and not to approach him. She's also been sleeping with him and Isabelle a lot.

Ratigan also learned that Lizzie was quite smart. He realized that she could look at something one and cloud remember it instantly. She was also good at math and strategy games, such as chess. Neil was the one who actually started to teach her and she played a few time against himself. She was good, but not as good as he is.

He also remembers with a chuckle that yesterday, Isabelle was teaching Lizzie how to pick a lock. He knows that Lizzie sees Isabelle in a rather divine light and wants to be just like her. He could that due to that she's already dressing like Isabelle and is copying her walk.

Ratigan then remembered something Francis said earlier, how Lizzie actually looked like a blend of him and Isabelle, as though she was their own child. Ratigan put Lizzie in his mind's eye, looking her over.

Lizzie had dark brown fur, like it was a blend of his gray and Isabelle's light brown. She had golden eyes and shoulder length black hair, like him. But she seemed to have Isabelle's impish features, especially her bravado and his brain's.

He wonders what this means. He knows that deep down; Isabelle wants to be a mother, since she cannot have any of her own. He wonders if finding Lizzie is a sign from above.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a small knock. He said come in and in walked in Lizzie, shuffling in her small nightgown. He smiled as she walked over and climbed into his lap.

"Yes, darling?" he said.

"I wanna say goodnight." She said, then suddenly sitting up in his lap and kissing his cheek. Ratigan smiled widely; this was progress, Lizzie never got this close to him before.

"G'night."

"Good night, Elizabeth."

She grinned widely (which reminded him so much of Isabelle's grin) as she slipped off his lpa and quickly went out the room. Ratigan watched her go with a smile on his face.

Maybe fate was being kind to all three of them.

AN: Here's a fluff chapter for all of you!

Now you see why Lizzie's looks were so important to me, I wanted her to look like a blend of Ratigan and Isabelle, even though she isn't their own child. So, here we have Ratigan thinking how much Lizzie had integrated in their lives and how much she acts like both of them. I squeed like a moron when I wrote she kissed Ratigan on the cheek. Yes, she's gonna keep calling Ratigan Professor, it's too cute!

I also showed that Lizzie is smart, she has photographic memory and is good at chess. Yup, Isabelle is teaching her how to be a thief.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Lizzie and Neil!


	8. Teachings

Isabelle walked into her home and saw Neil standing near the chimney with his pocket watch out. She was about to ask what he was doing he suddenly heard a yelp and a cloud of cinders suddenly appeared. Lizzie appeared form the cloud, coughing and looked up at Neil expectantly.

"How did I do?" she asked, making Neil look at her.

"Better than last time." He said, "Now, go get cleaned up. I have one more thing for you to do."

She nodded and went upstairs, while Isabelle looked at Neil disbelievingly.

"Are you teaching her how to climb a chimney?" she asked incredously.

"Yes." He said, then rolling his eyes, "Oh please, Isabelle, you teach her how to pick locks. For God's sake, you were teaching her how to use a gun yesterday!"

"So? My daddy taught me when I was four years old!"

"Don't compare yourself to normal people!"

Then then quieted down when Lizzie came bounding down the steps in clean clothes. She looked at Neil with a smile.

"Now what we gonna do?"

Neil smirked and patted her head.

"Well, it's time for graduation."

AN: Yeah Isabelle, don't compare yourself to normal people!

Anyway, we have Neil teaching Lizzie some stuff and Isabelle is not happy about it, which leads to a quarrel.

So, will Lizzie pass her "graduation" to becoming a thief? Stay tuned!

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just the Cassidy gang and Lizzie!


	9. Graduation

Lizzie stood in the open marketplace, feeling a little nervous. Tonight, she was supposed to quietly take Neil's pocket watch without anyone noticing in a crowded place. She will then be a "bona-fide" thief as Isabelle will put it. If she goes through with it, she will go back to Ratigans hideout and they will celebrate.

Unbeknownst to her, the gang and Ratigan were all watching her. Isabelle chewed her fingernail nervously while Ratigan watched Lizzie like a hawk.

Lizzie spotted Neil at a fruit stand and took a deep breath. She slowly made her way to the genius and when she got to him, she remembered what Isabelle taught her; to be calm and to be careful that she doesn't bump into him or anything that's he wearing. She slowly reached into Neil's pocket and slowly took put his watch, stuffing it into her pocket. She then walked away, a big smile on her face at her triumph.

Neil smirked lightly; he barely felt her lifting his watch. She was pretty good; she will become a great thief when she's older. Now, it was time to kick it up a notch.

"Thief!" he suddenly yelled, pointing at Lizzie, "She stole my watch!"

Lizzie looked at him petrified and then started to run when she saw the police. Isabelle was about to get down from her perch to beat the living crap out of Neil but Thomas and Ratigan held her back.

Lizzie ran into an alley and quickly went in a trashcan, putting the top over her head. When she heard the police pass by her, she peeked out and saw Neil standing in front of her.

"Congratulations Lizzie. You have passed the-UGH!" He suddenly yelped when a flying trashcan suddenly hit him, then Isabelle (who seemed to come out of nowhere) and started beating up Neil. Thomas went quickly to separate them. Ratigan just sighed as he picked up Lizzie from the trashcan.

"First, a bath." He said, wrinkling his nose, "Then…celebration."

Later, there was a big party in the Rat Trap, celebrating Lizzie's success. Gifts went around to the newest addition to the family.

From Klaus, he got her a stuffed bear, which she christened Henry. From Rose and Abigail, she got a dress from each of them. From Neil (who was sporting a swollen black eye) got her a lock picking kit. From Thomas, he got her a book of adventure stories she liked. From Ratigan and Isabelle, they got her a long-brimmed chapeau hat. Lizzie saw it weeks ago in a shop and really wanted it.

Lizzie squealed as she put it on, which went over her ears and covered her eyes. Everyone laughed at the spectacle as she pushed the hat up.

"Don't worry hun, it'll grow on you." Isabelle said as Ratigan picked her up. Isabelle took off the hat and ruffled her hair.

"Welcome to the family, little one." He said, and then Isabelle and Ratigan sandwiched kiss her, making her giggle.

Lizzie loves her new family.

AN: Here we have Lizzie graduating to a thief, wooooo!

Yeah, Neil just had to make the test harder and Isabelle was so not happy, due to the shiner and the trashcan. So after her little squirmish, everyone is partying. It's just an excuse for them to get drunk and celebrate something. Also, everyone is giving her gifts.

If you don't know which hat I'm talking about in the story, it's the hat that Franceour wears in A Monster In Paris. It's big on her, but she'll grow into it. I wanted to give her a hat because Isabelle and Ratigan also had distinctive hats and I just wanted to do this.

Daaaw, Ratigan is tuning into a big softy here. I just had to write with Isabelle and Ratigan giving Lizzie a sandwich kiss. So freakin cute!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just the Cassidy Gang and Lizzie!


	10. Faith of a Child

Isabelle and Ratigan were talking in his lair when Neil suddenly burst in.

"Oi, Isabelle!" Neil said, "We need to talk!"

Isabelle looked at him in confusion, but shrugged and went to her cousin. Ratigan watched them talk and frowned when he saw Isabelle look shocked and then looked upset. When they finished, she trudged back to him and flopped down next to him with a sigh.

"Problem?" he asked.

"Lizzie's mother is dead. Her father could be involved."

Ratigan's eye widened and said, "Oh."

"How am I gonna break this to her?"

"I believe you should do it now. It's better now than later."

Isabelle slowly nodded and Ratigan looked at Fidget, who was nearby.

"Fidget, get Elizabeth." He said, making the bat nod. When Lizzie came to them, she smiled, but it faltered when she saw the grave look on their faces, especially Isabelle's.

"What's wrong, Isa?" she asked as she sat on Isabelle's lap. Isabelle bit her lip as she tried to form the proper words.

"Honey, it's about your mother."

"What about mama?"

"Sugar…your mama is in heaven now."

Lizzie's eyes widened and they watched as the words sunk in to the mouseling.

"Mama's gone?" she said in a whisper, making Isabelle nod.

"Is it ok to cry for mama? She wasn't so nice, but-"

"Of course it is!" Isabelle exclaimed as Lizzie start to sniffle and curl up on Isabelle's chest, sobbing quietly. Isabelle embraced the little mouse as she stood up, picking her up. She looked at Ratigan silently, telling him she was going to Lizzie's room. He nodded, watching her go.

He sighed, knowing that Isabelle's knows how Lizzie feels, to lose a parent. He never felt like that though, never knowing what it was like to lose someone close to him. His thoughts were broken when Isabelle came back in and sat on his lap with a sigh.

"She cried herself to sleep." She said, making him hum and stroke her hair.

"She's scared, Padriac. She thinks her father is coming to get her."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her she will never be with him. I'll make sure of that."

Ratigan chuckled at that, knowing that Isabelle motherly protectiveness is on full blast. Even he felt protective of the mouseling that entered their lives. Suddenly, Klaus burst into the room, out of breath.

"Isabelle…he…Abby…" he breathed out, making the couple look at him in bemusement.

"What is it, Klaus?" Isabelle asked.

"It's Abigail." He said breathlessly, making Isabelle sit up straighter.

"What about Abby?"

"Lizzie's father came to our house, he figured out where we lived. He was looking for Lizzie and when Abby didn't tell him where she was, he beat her up!"

AN: and here, we have some angst!

Lizzie mother has died and you could guess her father was involved, fuckin prick.

So, Isabelle tells Lizzie and she cries and is scared her father would come back to get her. However, Ratigan and Isabelle are going to make sure she doesn't.

Lizzie's father came to their house and beat up Abby! Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, I will update soon.

I don't own GMD, just the Cassidy gang and Lizzie! Comments are loved!


	11. Dealing with the Father

Isabelle and Ratigan nearly ran to her gangs' house and burst in. They saw Rose putting a bandage on Abigail's face, which was swollen.

"What the hell happened?" Isabelle yelled.

"Lizzie's father was here." Abigail said, wincing from her bruise, "He wanted to know where Lizzie is."

"Why now he wants to know where Lizzie is?"

"Because he sees her as property." Ratigan said, "Now, that her mother is gone, Lizzie is all her haves left to lord over. To him, she belongs to him and he could do what he wants with her."

Isabelle frowns at that.

"If he ever comes near her, I'm putting a bullet in his brain."

"Isabelle, you can't." Ratigan said, "The last thing you need is a dead police mouse on your record, no matter how corrupt he is."

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Neil said as he walked into the room.

"And that is?"

"Spread the word that Lizzie is staying at the Rat Trap and when he comes, we'll be ready."

Isabelle blinked and grinned widely.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter.

So here we have Abigail ok, Lizzie's father punched her in the face. So, they realized why he wants her back and Isabelle just wants to kill him, but Ratigan doesn't want her too because he knows what it could do to her record. But Neil has a plan, as always.

Stay tuned!

I don't own GMD, except for The Cassidy Gang and Lizzie! Comments are loved!


	12. Confrontations

A week later, the entire gang was hanging out in the Rat Trap. Rose was teaching a song to Lizzie at the piano when the door suddenly slammed open, making everyone look at the patron.

In walked in an adult male mouse, he had brown fur and wild black hair. He was also wearing a dirty police uniform. When Lizzie saw him, her face filled with fear and she urinated herself. When they saw her reaction, they knew it was Daniel, Lizzie's father.

Daniel saw Lizzie and he immediately growled.

"Get over here, Lizzie!" he yelled, making Lizzie run to Ratigan and hid behind his legs. He started to approach her, but suddenly, each of the gang pulled out a gun and pointed at him, making him freeze. He then sneered at Ratigan.

"I know who you are." He snarled, "Give her back to me, she's mine."

Lizzie hid herself more behind Ratigan's legs, but Isabelle went over and placed a bag of money on the table.

"Now listen here, you're gonna take this money and you're going to get out of London and never come back in Lizzie's life."

Daniel looked at her in surprise and he burst out laughing.

"What the hell makes you think I will do that?" he laughed out, making Ratigan step up to him.

"You will."

Daniel stared at them and then looked at the guns pointed at him. He then scoffed.

"Fine, I never wanted the little shit."

The minute he said that, Isabelle grabbed him and slammed his head to the table, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Now listen closely. Take your money and get out. And if you ever come back, I will find you and I will personally rip you apart. Oh and one more thing."

She then broke his pinky, making him scream in pain. She then let him go, watching him grab the money and stumble out. Isabelle then dusted off her hands.

"Well, that takes care of that."

AN: Here we have the gang dealing with Lizzie's father and he has a name. I originally wanted to kill him but I think that is too traumatizing for Lizzie. So they just give him money and make him run out of town. I put Isabelle confronting him, because how Daniel perceives women. I really wanted a woman to show him up. I got the pinky idea from an episode of Leverage I saw, when Nate broke a loan sharks pinky. That was so badass.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just the Cassidy gang, Lizzie, and her father!


	13. My Favorite Girls

Isabelle was waiting for Ratigan in bed when his door opened and Lizzie walked in. She silently went to the bed and went under the sheets, snuggling next to Isabelle.

"You ok, sugar?" she asked, seeing the mouseling peek over the sheets and then sat up. Isabelle waited patiently for Lizzie to speak.

"My daddy is never coming back, right?"

Isabelle shakes her head and says "No."

Lizzie nodded and said, "Good.". She then then looks at Isabelle.

"Do I have to call you and Professor Mommy and Daddy now?"

Isabelle smiles and strokes her hair.

"Only if you want to."

Lizzie nodded and said;

"I don't want to yet. I still remember my mommy."

Isabelle nodded, showing she understood.

"Lizzie." She said, getting the child's attention, "Do you like your new family?"

Lizzie looked deep in thought and nodded.

"Yeah, I do, but I think Neil is grumpy."

Isabelle grinned at that and started to laugh, while Lizzie giggled with her. Unbeknownst to them, Ratigan was watching the scene with a smile.

He like this, this family feeling, especially with his two favorite girls.

AN: And here we have our two favorite girls talking. Lizzie is glad her father is never coming back for her and she likes her new family. But she won't call them mommy and daddy yet, it's too soon. Ratigan is just being a big softie here.

Next chapter is an epilogue and the last! So stay tuned!

I don't won GMD, just Isabelle and Lizzie! Comments are loved!


	14. Epilogue-Changes

Basil and Dawson are walking in the park at night, coming back from a solving a high-profiled case. They were chatting about it when Dawson heard a voice.

"Basil, isn't that Ratigan?"

Basil's ears perked up and sure enough, he heard Ratigan's voice along with a voice that he knew to be Isabelle's. He quickly ushered Dawson to behind the bushed as he went with him, watching.

He watched as Ratigan came around the corner with Isabelle beside him, but what really caught his eye was the child between them.

The little girl mouse was holding both of their hands, chattering away about something. She seemed around six years old, with brown fur, golden eyes and messy black hair that was hidden under the white chateau hat that seemed too big for her.

"Basil, that can't be…their child, could it?" Dawson whispered, voicing the detectives thought, but Basil shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous, Dawson." He scoffed, "They couldn't possibly know each other that long."

Basil then see's Ratigan give a soft smile to the mouseling as he picked her up and set her on his shoulder, while Isabelle held his arm. Basil remembered how Ratigan was with children, how he couldn't stand them.

Just how much the thief did change him?

AN: Yes Basil, Isabelle changed Ratigan a lot.

So, here we have the last chapter of The Heart of A Child, with Basil observing them as they take a walk. Can't have a story without a Basil moment. So, here he sees the family and for a moment, along with Dawson, thinks that their child. That's one of the reasons why I made Lizzies appearance like that.

I just had to have a scene when they are all holding hands or when Ratigan puts her on his shoulders. It's too damn cute!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! Thank u for reading the story, hope u liked it! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Lizzie!


End file.
